Claude T. Smith
Claude Thomas Smith (Monroe City, Missouri, 14 maart 1932 – Raytown, Missouri, 13 december 1987) was een Amerikaanse componist, muziekpedagoog en cornettist. Levensloop De grootmoeder van Claude T. Smith was een pianolerares en organiste en had invloed op de interessen van haar kleinkind. Zo kwam hij al vroeg met muziek in contact. Van de dirigent van zijn school harmonieorkest Harold Arehart kreeg hij intensieve lessen op het cornet. Later werd hij assistent van de dirigent in het harmonieorkest. Daarnaast was hij ook al dirigent van een Boy-Scout Band. Smith studeerde aan het Central Methodist College Fayette (Missouri) waar hij onder K.K. Anderson in het College harmonieorkest meespeelde en van cornet naar hoorn wisselde. Na de tijd aan het college huwde hij met Maureen Morrison. Tijdens de Koreaanse Oorlog was hij muzikant in de 371e Army Band. Vanaf 1955 studeerde hij aan de Universiteit van Kansas in Lawrence (Kansas). Daar speelde hij in verschillende ensembles, onder andere ook in het harmonieorkest, dat onder leiding stond van Russell Wiley. Wiley ontdekte Smith's talent voor het componeren en arrangeren. Eerste werken uit deze tijd zijn het Prelude and Allegro, voor koperensemble en The World Freedom March, voor harmonieorkest. In 1958 behaalde Smith zijn Bachelor of Music. Na zijn opleiding was hij tot 1976 docent voor instrumentale muziek aan scholen in de staten Nebraska en Missouri. Van 1958 tot 1963 was hij ook muziekleraar en dirigent van een harmonieorkest in Cozad, Nebraska en leidde ook een kerkkoor aldaar. Gedurende deze periode ontstonden de werken Honor Guard en Citation, beide voor harmonieorkest. Van 1963 tot 1966 was hij muziekleraar aan de Center High School in Kansas City, Missouri. In deze tijd componeerde hij de Emperata Overture, die in 1964 tijdens de Mid-West Band and Orchestra Clinic in Chicago uitgevoerd en sindsdien een van de meest gespeelde werken van hem werd. In 1966 vertrok Smith van Kansas City naar Chillicothe (Missouri), waar hij voor 10 jaren verbleef. Daar was hij dirigent van een kerkkoor en docent voorr muziektheorie en compositie aan de High School. In deze periode kwam het componeren te kort, maar het ontstond onder andere Eternal Father Strong to Save, voor harmonieorkest. In 1976 wisselde hij als docent voor compositie, muziektheorie en hoorn aan de Southwest Missouri State University in Springfield (Missouri). Verder dirigeerde hij het universiteits symfonieorkest. In 1978 vertrok hij naar Raytown, Missouri en verbleef daar tot zijn overleden. In deze tijd was hij ook dirigent van de Blue Ridge Presbyterian Church choir, maar vooral componist, omdat hij in deze tijd de meeste van zijn werken gecomponeerd heeft. Als componist is hij vooral voor zijn werken voor harmonieorkest bekend. Hij kreeg een groot aantal van prijzen en onderscheidingen, zoals meerdere ASCAP Composer’s Awards, de Hall of Fame Award van de Missouri Bandmaster’s Association, de National Band Association Award van de Academy of Wind and Percussion Arts. Composities Werken voor orkest * Commemoration Fanfare and Chorale, voor orkest * Fanfare and Celebration, voor orkest * Flourish, Song and Toccata, voor orkest * Overture: Our Creed is Our Shield, voor strijkorkest * Prelude on an Early American Folk Hymn, voor strijkorkest * The Heavens Resound, voor strijkorkest Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1954 The World Freedom March * 1962 Citation (Concert March) * 1964 Emperata Overture * 1966 Dramatic Prelude * 1966 Incidental Suite *# Tarantella *# Nocturne *# Rondo - Finale * 1968 Chorale and Allegro * 1969 Acclamation * 1970 Sonus ventorum (sound of the winds) * 1971 Overture romantique * 1972 Concert Dance and Intermezzo * 1972 Prelude Variations * 1973 Credence * 1974 Across the wide Missouri * 1974 God of Our Fathers - (naar een hymne van George Warren (1896)) * 1975 Eternal Father Strong to Save * 1975 March spirituoso * 1976 Declaration Overture * 1977 Concert Variations * 1977 Joyance * 1977 Symphony nº1, voor harmonieorkest *# Flourish *# March *# Lyric Song *# Toccata * 1977 Three Contrasts, voor solo hoorn en harmonieorkest * 1978 Anthem for Winds and Percussion * 1978 Dance Prelude * 1978 Jubilant Prelude * 1978 March on an Irish Air * 1978 Overture on an early American Folk Hymn (My Shepherd will supply my need) * 1978 Symphonic Prelude: Affirmation and Credo * 1979 Greensleeves: A Symphonic Setting * 1979 Horizons West * 1979 Introduction and Fugato * 1979 Prelude for Band * 1979 Symphonic Psalm * 1980 A Thousand Hills Overture * 1980 Inscriptions * 1980 Intrada: Adoration and Praise * 1980 Moresca: A Symphonic Pantomime * 1980 Overture for a festival * 1980 Santiago Carnival * 1981 Boys of the Old Brigade * 1981 Concert Celebration * 1981 Summer in Rio * 1981 Windstar * 1982 Battle Hymn of the Republic * 1982 Festival Variations * 1982 Flourish and Hymn of Praise * 1982 Gala XXV: A Symphonic Overture * 1982 Rejoice in Glorious Hope * 1982 Shenandoah - A Sea Fantasy * 1982 Silver Salutation * 1982 Symphonic Warms-Ups for Band * 1982 Variations on an English Folk Song * 1982 Zia, Zia! * 1983 America the Beautiful * 1983 Cresset Variations * 1983 Danza Sonora * 1983 Fantasia, voor altsaxofoon en harmonieorkest - (opgedragen aan Dale Underwood en de U.S. Navy Band) * 1983 A Symphonic Prelude on "Adeste fideles" * 1983 Black Watch March * 1983 Fanfare, Ballad and Jubilee * 1983 Jubilo - Concert Ouverture *# Allegro *# Andante *# Allegro * 1983 Sunbird * 1984 Allegro and Intermezzo * 1984 Beguine on a Brazilian Folk Song ("Tutu Maramba") * 1984 Canticle: All Creatures of Our God and King * 1984 Chorale Prelude “For the Beauty of the Earth” * 1984 Festive Proclamation * 1984 Flight - officiële mars van het National Air and Space Museum * 1984 Harry S. Truman: A Musical Tribute, voor spreker, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * 1984 March on a Scottisch Air * 1984 March Russe * 1984 Oxford point overture * 1984 Stone Mountain Overture * 1984 Symphonic March on an English Hymn Tune * 1984 Symphonic Variations on "In Dulci Jubilo" * 1984 Symphonic Rhythms and Scales * 1984 Variations on a Hymn by Louis Bourgeois * 1984 Where you There When They Crucified My Lord? * 1985 Bombasto * 1985 Castlebrooke Overture * 1985 Chorale Prelude: All Things Bright and Beautiful * 1985 Chorale Prelude: Rejoice Ye Pure in Heart * 1985 Commemoration Fanfare and Chorale * 1985 Galop Humeresque * 1985 Jubilesta * 1985 Royal Lancer * 1986 Allegheny Portrait (In memoriam: Raymond C. Schweinberg (1937-1984)) * 1986 Avondale Overture * 1986 Bainbridge Fair * 1986 Chorale Prelude on a German Hymn Tune * 1986 Chorale Prelude: Rejoice, Ye Pure In Heart * 1986 Hymn to St. Avold * 1986 Indiana State Band March * 1986 Meremac Rhapsody * 1986 Serenade and Dance * 1986 Spirit of Texas * 1986 Star Song * 1986 The Distant Trumpet * 1986 The Water Is Wide * 1986 Variations on a Revolutionary Hymn * 1987 A Rhapsody on Christmas Carols * 1987 American Folk Song Trilogy *# "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" *# "Aura Lee" *# "Bound for the Promised Land" * 1987 Bulgarian Folk Dance * 1987 Danse Folatre * 1987 Golden Regiment * 1987 Introduction and Caccia * 1987 Invocation and Jubiloso * 1987 Island Fiesta * 1987 Jubilee * 1987 Legady * 1987 O Come, O Come Emmanuel, een kerst preludium * 1987 Prelude and Toccata * 1987 Suite, voor dwarsfluit, klarinet, altsaxofoon en harmonieorkest * 1987 Symphonic Variations on Amazing Grace * 1987 Symphonic Techniques * 1987 Windgate Festival * Ballad and Presto Dance, voor tuba en harmonieorkest * Ballin'the Jack * Concert Piece, voor eufonium en harmonieorkest * Dramatic Opener * Epilog * Fantasy for Trumpet * Folk Song Trilogy * Overture: Our Creed Is Our Shield * Prelude on an early American * Rhapsody, voor trombone en harmonieorkest * Saint Anthony Variations Werken voor koren * Declare the Glory of God, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * God of Our Fathers, voor gemengd koor * I Look to the Lord, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * My Shepherd Will Supply My Need, voor gemengd koor * Praise the Lord, Sing Alleluia, voor gemengd koor * Sing a New and Jubilant Song, voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest Kamermuziek * 1954 Prelude and Allegro, voor koperensemble * Alleluia, voor kopersextet * Chorale and Fugato, voor kopersextet * God of Our Fathers, voor koperkwintet en orgel * In Dulci Jubilo, voor trombonekwartet * Suite, voor vier klarinetten Bibliografie * E. Ruth Anderson: Claude T. Smith. Contemporary American Composers: A Biographical Dictionary. Boston: G.K Hall & Co., 1976, 513 p., ISBN 0-8161-1117-0 * Richard Fiese: College and University Wind Band Repertoire, 1980-1985. in: Journal of Band Research 23:1 (Fall 1987): 17-42. * Arnold Gabriel: Emparata Overture: A Second Look., in: The Instrumentalist 41:6 (Jan. 1987): 48-54 * Ronald Haynes: Claude Smith Composer. in: Kansas Music Review 41:1 (Feb. 1979): 42-44, 50. * Mary Louise Jones: Claude T. Smith: American Composer, Conductor, and Music Educator., DMA Diss., University of Missouri-Kansas City Conservatory, 1992 * David Kish: A Band Repertoire Has Emerged. in: Journal of Band Research 41:1 (Fall 2005): 1-12. * John Knight: The Challenge of Asymmetric Meters., in: The Instrumentalist 45:4 (Nov. 1990): 27-30, 38. * Alfred Reed: A Fond Farewell., in: The Instrumentalist 44:2 (Sept. 1989): 4. * William Rehrig en Paul Bierley: Claude T. Smith. in: The Heritage Encyclopedia of Band Music. 2 vols. Westerville, OH: Integrity Press, 1991. 698-699. * William Rehrig en Paul Bierley: Claude T. Smith. in: Supplement to the Heritage Encyclopedia of Band Music. ed. Paul Bierley. Westerville, OH: Integrity Press, 1996. 721-722. * Thomas Ruess: Claude Smith’s Variations of Hymn Tunes., DMA Diss., University of Memphis, 2000. * Deborah Sheldon: Exploring Claude T. Smith’s Classic God of Our Fathers., in: The Instrumentalist 55:1 (Aug. 2000): 32-39. Externe links * Officiële Internetpagina * Biografie * Volledige Bibliografie Smith, Claude T. Smith, Claude T. Smith, Claude T. Smith, Claude T. Smith, Claude T. Smith, Claude T. de:Claude T. Smith en:Claude T. Smith ja:クロード・トーマス・スミス